Vampire and Werewolves
by canadiangamergirl101
Summary: Ave a vampire and her lover Derek get sucked into the human world with a werewolf named Alek and learn that the prince is after Ave's love and affection and this all happens in high school what will happen...?


_**Chapter 1: The Beggining To The End**_

A dark stormy sky surrounded the vampire kingdom where the king Wilfred and queen Magnolia where

teaching their daughter about the horrible, terrifying atrocious human kind, they've taught what they've done

to vampire's and have explained the war that had happened between the supernaturals and mortals and the reason why she couldn't go past the portal in the Forbidden Forest.

Their daughter's name was Ave she was the future ruler of the vampire kingdom as every other vampire child she attend school. At school she only had one friend since, she liked to distance her self her friend was Derek a young vampire boy who's father served the king and queen as top guard Derek was supposed to live up to that and he did his very best and trained hours a week, but when Ave was 15 000 years old (15 years in human counting). Little Ave was bored of staying in the castle grounds and had decided to sneak out.

When she snoke out a whole in the back wall, she ripped her dress so she could run once more and toke off her shoes, she loved the feel of the fresh grass instead of the cold pavement, she could feel the summer breeze on the sunny day, lucky for her her vampire sense's haven't yet awakened so the sun had no effect on her beautifull pale skin.

She could have easily been mistoke for a ghost with hoe pale her skin. Even though she was verry young she still had long silver hair that went to her waist and blood red eyes. As she ran further and further away from the kingdom she could see the guard reforming centre where Derek was tranning today, she decided to go by quickly just to see what he's up to.

It was a huge rectangled shape building with a few jumpped onto a window cell and saw Derek tranning with a sword, she found it rather cute that they let a 10 year old use a sword. Derek had the same skin tone she did, but instead of long silver hair he had his short and his eyes were also a lighter red. When Derek looked over Ave jumpped down quickly, luckily he didn't notice that Ave was out of the castle walls.

Ave loved the outdoors it felt like her entire life she was stuck in a cage and when she was outside she was free of her imprissonement. She loved the scent of rosses but then the beautifull scenery ended when the Forbidden Forest came to the horizzon. The trees were dead and it was only soil no beautifull grass or flowers, the portal was visible as well. Ave saw a pair of glimming eyes in the bushes, she backed away slowly but tripped on a tree root.

Her blood was increasing and her heart racing the eyes came closer and closer then out came a werewolf.

He had short light brown messy hair and calm forest green eyes that surprisignly calmed Ave down.

"You scared me." he said helping Ave up. Ave brushed her ripped dress off.

"Sorry." she said shyly avoiding eye contact. It was silent for a bit then he stepped closer to Ave.

"I'm Alek, the werewolf prince and you miss vampire?" he asked. Ave turned to him with a mix of curiosity and fright. She wondered if she should tell him or not.

"I'm Ave ... vampire princess." she said putting out her hand for a shake, instead the werewolf toke it and politly kissed it. "Enchanted." he said as he let go. Ave heard bushes move, and quickly grabbed the werewolf's hand and ran into a big hole.

"Miss Ave! Miss Ave!" the guards yelled out, Derek was also there making it kinda hard for her. "Get out of here quickly and meet me here and sunset tommorow ok?" Ave whispered. Alek nodded and quickly ran off.

Ave stepped out of the log. "I'm here." she said rather sadly walking towards them.

"Ave you shouldn't run off on Wilfred and Magnolia like that." Derek's dad said. Ave looked behind her shoulder to see if Alek had left yet and luckily he did. "What's wrong Ave is something in the forest?" Derek asked. "No nothing, c'mon let's go wouldn't want to keep my mom and dad waiting." she said sarcasticaly walking toward the walls.

Ave and Derek walked behind the guards, since Ave was slower then elite guards and so was Derek.

"So how was trainning with the sword?" Ave asked. Derek looked at her in confusion. "Good but how did you know?" he asked her. "O, I snoke by for a bit to see how you were." Ave asnwered. A stick cracked then Ave ran toward Derek and toke hold of his arm. It was only a rabbit, Ave blushed as she backed away. "Sorry, I'm a coward." she said quietly. The guards were laughing and Derek well he was just walking.

Ave got close to Derek. " I need your help meet me half an hour before sunset tommorow and dont tell anyone it's your first mission as my knight." she whispered. Derek smilled and Ave winked back as they entered the castle. Her mom and dad ran towards her and hugged her. "We were so worrried." the queen said.

"Where on earth did you find her?" the king asked.

"She was by the Forbidden Forest." Derek's dad said. "THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?!" her parents yelled.

Ave looked out the window when she heard a thud. "So there was something in that forest miss Ave." the guards said. Ave snapped out of it. "N-no nothing don't worry about it it just looks like a good thing to paint." she said quickly. Derek whispered something to his dad then approched Ave.

"Can I talk to you Ave?" he asked. Ave was kind of scared to what he had to say. "Y-yes." she replied. He brought her to a room that hasn't been used in milleniums. "What is it Derek.?" she asked. "What was in that forest, it's not like you to do that." Derek said. She never realised how much Derek knew about her.

"Ok, you know me to well, I'll show you tommorow ok but promise me you'll come unarmed if you break the promise then,.. I'll consider your mission a failiure." She said. Derek nodded.

They came out of the room and went to the living room, the rest of the night was normal but then day came again and it was time to go back to school, she got ready and quickly left. When she arrived at the school she was 5 minutes early and so was Derek they talked for bit bit but when Ave was talking in mid conversation.

'POW' a gunshot went off and hit the window right beside Ave, she was frozen with fear. "D-Derek, run away and get help." she let out. "I can't just-" Derek was cut off as another gunshot came and she dodged it, she ran all around town and dodged every bullet thrown at her. Then the wall was broken down, it was the humans they have come once more, but this time the queen and prince where here to. The prince's name was William.

Ave was getting tired and couldn't dodge forever.

William commanded to cease fire, Ave stopped running since she was exhausted. Brething heavily she was unable to move, the vampire army came, and so did the werewolf army. Ave collapsed to her knees since she was weak. Alek ran over and picked her up slowly and ran toward the castle but, he got shot in the foot causing, Ave to fall to the ground. "Alek...Alek." she let out. Alek lifted his head up. "Don't worry bout me just take care of yourself." he said.

Derek came by quickly ans swooshed her up and continued to the castle. "Derek, why do you know me so well?" Ave asked. Derek was rather confused for a question like that at a time like this. "I don't know I guess because I listen to you." he replied. "Do you only listen because I'm a princess?" Ave asked. "No, I listen because I... your my friend." Derek said.

When they arrived at the castle, Derek and Alizza were put in a secret room downstairs, to rest,heal and stay safe. "Thank you Derek, for returning out daughter saftly you'll make a great husband someday for the lucky one who get's you." Ave's dad said. "If you ever want to marry my daughter you have my blessing." her mom whispered in Derek's ear. Derek's face went flush red. "O, Derek do you have a fever your face is red." Ave said feeling his forhead. "I-I'm fine no worry." he said. When Ave turned around Derek saw her in the perfect light, she was so beautifull, her hair was so silky and smooth looking and anyone could get lost in her eyes even if they are red.

Derek snapped out of it, he couldn't fall for her because he thought, he wasn't good enough for a princess.

"Derek,... do you think there will be a war again?" Ave asked, remembering of the war 5 000 years ago (5 years in our time). "I'm not sure but, I'll-" Derek was gonna say but, Ave quickly shut his mouth with her hand. "Don't be stupid and risk your life for me think of all the people that would cry continuesly because of your death." she said being seriouse. "Who would cry for me my parents don't care and no one does so what's the point, who would cry for me?" Derek said. "I would." Ave said.

She quickly turned to face him. "I would cry for you, Derek." she repeated. Derek never realised Alizza's feelings toward him, he was already confused enough with his feelings for her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have.."

Derek said. "I just make evryone's life worst don't I?" Ave said turnning around. "What do you mean?" Derek asked. "I get people around me in danger and get them to cry because of my stupidity and because my powers aren't awakening properly. Also, I lie alot making the people around m confused and I'm supposed to be an emblem but, what am I? Nothing more then your typical non-awakened vampire." Ave explained.

"Don't bring powers into this, I know everyone's awakened two years ago but, it has nothing to do with you." Derek said. "Yes, it does Derek, I'm weak,helples,stupid and I don't think just another pretty face with no brain or ggod sides I'm just a nuissance." Ave said, tears were falling down her face when each one hit the floor Derek felt his heart ache, but he didn't know why did he really have that strong feelings for her?

"Ave... it's not true." Derek said calmly.

Ave turned around, with a look of confusion pasted on her face. "You don't make evryone's life worst you made mine better your my only friend." he said. Ave's mode changed and a smile came to her face. "Derek...

your so nice, and sweet and kind." Ave said huging him. When Ave hugged him he's body felt so warm and it seemed like there was no worry on the world.

"Thank you Derek, for always being there for-" she was cut off by a giant explosion, the ground shoke beneath them and giant rock had landded on the spot Ave was standing. "Ave.." Derek said looking around. "Ave!" he said louder. "AVE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A stream of blood flooded threw the rocks on to the ground. Derek's eyes watered up. "Ave,Ave... no it can't be Ave, you were so nice and gentle... Ave" Derek said. "Derek,... help my keg it's stuck under this boulder." a voice said.

Derek ran around the rock and there was sitting,Ave with her foot under the rock. "Ave." Derek said with a simile as he helped her. Ave didn't know what would happen so she paniced. "Are you good at promisses?" Ave asked Derek. "Yeah, why?" Derek asked.

Since, Derek was carrying Ave she pulled his face closer to her's then kissed him. "Promise me that if we both live we'll get engaged after." she said with tears falling down er face. "I promise, Ave I promise I'll live and marry you." he said. The two ran and ran and ran.

Eventually they had made it to the Forbidden forest and the only route to survival was ... _**The Portal**_


End file.
